Vampire in the Library
by PhantombMoll
Summary: Lestrade fancies the cute librarian. A book club have a murderer in their midst with a taste for the dramatic. Bodies are turning up drained of blood with puncture wounds. Has the supernatural really come to London or is there a more logical explanation? [Lestrade x OC]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Sherlock or anything to do with it. The original characters and plot lines in this are mine though._

 _A/N: Why am I writing this? Because I love Lestrade. Unashamedly so enjoy. The fic is set post season 4, the boys are back on cases but Mary isn't dead because I love her and she deserved so much more._

* * *

"Rosie's started doing this thing where she replicates Sherlock's facial expressions." John said. "Mary thinks it's hilarious, Sherlock doesn't even realise what we're laughing at."

"Hmm-" Greg replied distractedly, eyes on something just beyond John.

"You'll probably see it yourself. That's if you're still up for it." John continued, glancing to his phone lighting up as simultaneous text messages from Mary and Sherlock arrived.

"Yeah course." Greg replied, still distracted, almost spilling coffee down himself as he lifted the cup to his mouth.

"So you'll do it then?" John asked lifting the cup to his lips. "We shouldn't be out long, about an hour or so."

"Yeah, yeah course." Greg replied running a hand through his hair. It took John longer than it would have taken Sherlock to lock onto the fact that Greg Lestrade was entirely distracted. His gaze lingering on a table in the corner. John turned to see the table in question occupied by a very pretty brunette, her eyes trained on a book, a golden retriever at her feet. It was funny but John had never noticed there being a sign saying dogs allowed and there was no indication it was a service dog. John looked back to Greg.

"Rosie's started breathing fire that won't be a problem will it?" John said folding his arms across his chest.

"No, no course not- wait what?" Greg's attention ricocheted back to John and he looked puzzled as John chuckled. "Sorry." Greg apologised letting out a sigh.

"Why don't you just go over there and ask her out?" John turned to look back at the brunette who had no wedding ring on her finger.

"Yeah right." Greg replied running fingers through his hair again.

"What's the worst that's going to happen?" John tilted his head slightly. "I'll go over if you want." John laughed and started to get up but Greg jumped up.

"No, no- fine." Greg replied.

He felt like a teenager, sweaty palms, which he kept running through his hair over and over again. He started to walk the short distance towards her table hesitated and turned back. John was looking at him like he was being ridiculous and Greg was grateful Sherlock wasn't here. He didn't need the verbalisation of all those insecurities that were being voiced in his head. Greg started to walk back, diverted to the napkins and came back to the table. Jesus what was wrong with him? Well he knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was a middle-aged divorced detective. He was grey, he wasn't in the prime of his life and she was- well-. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her, wasn't the first time he'd thought about asking her if she fancied a drink, wasn't the first time he'd studied her as she sat reading, dog at her feet. He'd caught snippets of conversation she'd had with the barrister, never managed to catch her name but he knew she liked books, he knew her favourite film was Robin Hood Prince of Theives.

"Seriously?" John laughed shaking his head and Greg told him to shut up.

Greg took a deep breath, smoothed down his shirt, puffed out his chest and turned smack bang into the pretty brunette who dropped her books, the cup she'd been bringing back and the plate.

"Oh- oh my I'm so sorry."

"Oh shit, sorry"

"Bingley, Bingley stop you're going to hurt yourself." The Brunette said trying to keep the dog back from the broken china and the spilled coffee.

"God I'm so sorry." Greg said trying to get to the broken cup before her and before the dog. Who took the leaning in as some sort of sign that it was okay to greet Greg with a wet nose and tongue.

"Bingley, Bingley stop." The Brunette tried to pull the dog back but to no avail so Greg gave up on trying to clean up and sat back on his heels to pet the dog.

"I'm so sorry Lucy I'll pay for the-"

"Don't be daft." The busy barrister behind the counter replied as the brunette put the pieces of broken china on the side.

"Bingley!" The brunette said pulling the dog back gently. "Sit." She said and to Greg's surprise the dog sat. He picked up the book and handed it back to her. "I'm so sorry, and I'm sorry if he's covered you in fur."

"Don't apologise, my fault, not looking where I was going." Greg said running a hand through his hair again and petting the dog. "Bingley? Interesting name." He was cursing himself inside for trying to make small talk and he could see John's shoulders shaking from where he stood.

"Not an original, Pride and Prejudice." She replied with a soft smile.

"Same time tomorrow Maria?" Lucy, the barrister asked as she came around the front of the counter and started to sweep up.

"Not quite, reading group in the morning and the old people in the afternoon. I'll bob round for the cake and sandwiches though." She replied before making tracks to leave.

"Uhm!" Greg started and then morphed it into some sort of cough. "Sorry again." Greg said rubbing the back of his head again and cursing loudly when she left and he hadn't even gotten her name, wait, no the barrister had said it. Maria, Maria it suited her. "Stop it!" Greg slapped John around the head and sat down opposite him. "Shut up." He glowered into his coffee as John continued to chuckle.

* * *

A/N - Did you enjoy? Please review but if you don't want to that's okay too. Likes and follows are just as important.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Sherlock or anything to do with it. The original characters and plot lines in this are mine though._

 _A/N: Why am I writing this? Because I love Lestrade. Unashamedly so enjoy. The fic is set post season 4, the boys are back on cases but Mary isn't dead because I love her and she deserved so much more._

* * *

It was too early in the morning. It shouldn't surprise him though. He'd been in the game long enough now to know that murder didn't work nine to five. Murder didn't even work regular hours which was why he was in the car at 6:30am after not having clocked off until 2:30am the night before. He swore if he got himself any kind of attachment this was going to stop, the overtime, the not letting go of a case. He felt like he was slowly becoming a workaholic.

"What have we got?" Lestrade said getting out of the car and moving up the steps of the library, Sally was waiting for him outside as usual, he figured Anderson was already on scene doing his thing.

"Librarian found the body at around 5:45am, called us straight away. She was here last night until around 12 and says there was nothing untoward. Doesn't look like there's any forced entry, there's two other members of staff that we need to track down but they probably won't be much help." Sally railed off. "Body is a Mrs Whistleworth, 57, we're in the process of informing next of kin."

"She still here? The Librarian." Lestrade asked checking his watch as they moved through the big double doors.

"Yeah, dad's here too." Sally said rolling her eyes.

"Dad?" Lestrade raised a brow and stepped inside the library. It wasn't huge, it was two floors of dark wood, books and signs that pointed to a smattering of computers towards the back. There was a small reception desk that was piled up with a variety of books. As he moved through the small entry way Lestrade was picking up bits and pieces. This place seemed like it belonged in some small village in the country, not here in London. It was so quiet inside, peaceful.

"Bodies up here." Sally said climbing up a small winding staircase that led to the upper floor that overlooked the ground floor. Lestrade followed her up to where Anderson and his team were working. They'd already combed most of the crime scene by the looks of things.

"They've been dead between 4 and 6 hours." Anderson started. "Broken neck, trauma to the head and there are... bite marks on the neck." Anderson said slowly.

"Bite marks?" Lestrade looked puzzled so Anderson gestured for him to come and look at the body. It was a woman in her early fifties, she looked like she spent her days baking cookies for grandkids and gossiping about the neighbours. She was face down, head turned to the side. There was a clear mark of impact on her skull but that was nothing compared to when Anderson rolled her slightly and Lestrade could see two puncture marks in her neck. It looked like something from a horror movie.

"Cause of death seems to be the trauma to the head." Anderson said.

"So the neck was broken before?" Lestrade raised brows again before scratching his head. He was already wondering if he'd need to bring Sherlock in on this.

"That's what it looks like but we'll have to wait for the autopsy to know more." Anderson replied starting to pack up his kit.

"Murder weapon?" Lestrade asked.

"Not yet, we've combed this area, guys have been briefly over the rest of the library but there's nothing yet. Again, something heavy but we'll get a better idea once the autopsy in." Anderson added.

"Alright, where's the Librarian?" Lestrade asked moving back away from the body and towards the railing that overlooked the ground floor. Sally gestured to a brunette who was stood talking to another officer arms folded across her chest. Maria. Lestrade scanned the area and saw Bingley stood with an older gentlemen in a sweater, slacks and glasses. He looked like he was born, raised and made to be in a place like this.

Despite the circumstances Lestrade couldn't help but being slightly thankful that the circumstances had brought him here this morning. He could talk to her. He had an excuse to talk to her. He ran a hand over his hair and face before smoothing down his shirt and checking himself for crumbs or coffee. Of course she could be a murderer but Lestrade very much doubted it.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade, this is Maria Harkerstone." Sally said introducing them.

Maria looked nervous, wringing her hands in front of her in a way that made Lestrade want to take them, soothe her nerves. She didn't have anything to be nervous about, unless of course she was the killer. There was that annoying voice in the back of his head trying to speak reason.

"Miss Harkerstone." Lestrade held out a hand.

"Inspector Lestrade." Maria replied, a flicker of recognition entered her eyes and she seemed to find some calm in it. Lestrade pressed his chest out on reflex, a slither of pride blossoming in his chest that she recognised him. "Call me Maria, it ahm- it wasn't me who found the body it was actually Bingley." She gestured over to the dog and flexed her fingers instinctively, she was trembling. Lestrade could see it just slightly, her hands were shaking.

"Greg, has anyone gotten you a drink?" Lestrade asked. Maria reached up to scratch at her neck nervously and Lestrade couldn't help his mind flying to baser places. How easy her skin marked, he wondered how easy it would mark under his mouth. _God, jesus he needed to stop._ This needed to be professional, this was not an opportunity to try and flirt. He had an in now, an excuse to talk to her again, right now he needed to stay professional.

"I wouldn't mind a tea, I think my dad's been on it though." She gestured to the old man who had two mugs on the side next to him. She gave him a little wave and he started to come towards them.

"Lavender and Camomile for the shock." Her father said holding out the mug that smelt like perfume. "Can I get you anything Detective?" He offered.

"No thank you Mr Harkerstone." Lestrade replied.

"Call me Dennis, if you change your mind I'll be over there." Dennis Harkerstone replied and moved back over to where Bingley had waited patiently for him.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Lestrade said to Maria gesturing for her to sit down.

"Well- I-" She brought the cup to her lips sipping gently. "I came to open up this morning, I think it was about 5:45. I wanted to come in early to sort through that lot." She gestured to the books on the reception desk. "I think some people think it's funny to mess them up." She shook her head. "Anyway I came in and Bingley always does a sort of round of the ground floor. It's something he's only started doing recently but this time he sort of stopped when he came in. It seemed odd but I ignored it until he went running upstairs. Then he was barking so I followed him and that's when I found her." Tears started to well in her eyes and her voice started to break.

"It's okay. It's a big shock." Lestrade said putting a hand on her arm reassuringly before pulling it back. He was being to familiar and letting his heart lead his head.

"I locked up last night at 12am and there was no one in here. I always check because sometimes the old folks fall asleep. She wasn't there, I don't know how she got in. How anyone got in." Maria looked slightly worried and she put her cup down on the side pulling out a tissue from her pocket and dabbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit useless aren't I?"

"No, no of course not." Lestrade said. "Can you think of anyone who'd want to do Mrs Whistleworth any harm?"

"I don't know anyone specifically but she did like to gossip. She was always talking about someone, in the breaks at book club her and Mr Timperley used to hover near the tea station to update each other on what they'd learned through the week. She was loved by a lot of people though. She was a brown owl, I let them use the space sometimes when the community centre is booked out." Maria said wiping the tears from her eyes again.

"Bingley!" Dennis chided the dog as it got away from him and ran towards Maria. Bingley didn't head for Maria though, wagging his tail furiously he headed for Lestrade. Greeting him like he was an old friend.

"I'm sorry." Maria said taking Bingley by the collar and pulling him back. "I'm sorry he's just-"

"Bingley, Pride and Prejudice." Lestrade said rubbing the dogs head and scratching behind it's ears. "He's just excited, all these people around." Lestrade looked up at Maria who was looking at him with something of relief in her eyes. He wondered what was going through her mind at that moment.

"Where were you at 2am Maria." Lestrade asked as Bingley put his head on Maria's lap reassuringly.

"Asleep." Maria said. "I was in my flat with Bingley. I think there are security cameras at the entrance, you need a code to buzz in, unless someone else lets you in."

"So you were alone? No husband, boyfriend?" Lestrade asked, that was too forward. Lestrade scratched at his neck again.

"Oh no, no I don't have anyone, just me and Bingley." Maria replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world _because why would someone want someone like her_. "Just me and Bingley." She repeated stroking the dog again, her eyes were on Lestrade's though and there was something of a smile about her mouth before she bit down on her bottom lip gently, looking away from him. There was a fraction of blush about her cheeks, as though she were worried she'd held his gaze too long.

Lestrade felt something crackle in the air and for a moment he dared to hope that it was mutual attraction. There was a voice in his head telling him to remain objective and impartial but there was a bigger part of his gut that was telling him Maria wasn't the murderer.

"Don't suppose you have CCTV?" Lestrade asked bringing his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"No, we don't want people to feel like their being watched. Judged on the books they take out or buy. It's supposed to make you feel safer but I've never been a fan really. Also it always worried me, what if I saw something on it? Paranormal activity? I'm not saying I believe in ghosts but if there's something more out there I don't want to disturb it." Maria rambled for a moment before catching herself. "Sorry- I-" She cut herself off and shook her head. "We don't have CCTV and we don't keep a record of who comes and goes. There's a visitors book but that's mostly for special occasions."

"We'll need to take that and we'll need to keep you closed for a few days." Lestrade said trying to break the news gently. "We'll need a formal statement too at the station."

"Oh- erm, of course. I hadn't thought about that. It's fine though, do I need to give you a copy of the keys?" Maria asked as Lestrade stood up.

"I'll have one of the sergeants take them, they'll take you home after too." Lestrade gave her another reassuring smile and watched her soften. She trusted him, that made him feel all warm inside.

"Greg." Maria said just as he'd turned away from her. "Sorry, Inspector, can you-" She paused in her request and Lestrade watched her brow worry over it for a moment. "I'm sure your team will do their best, but could you see to it they don't- they don't do too much damage to the children's section. I know you'll be going over this place with a fine toothcomb but there are a lot of children who'd be disappointed to see their paintings removed." Maria winced as she finished, like she was asking him a huge favour.

"I promise you everything will be put back as it was found." Lestrade replied.

"Except the body." Maria said without thinking before clapping a hand over her mouth. Lestrade let out a bark like laugh at her words and nodded to her giving Bingley a final stroke.

"Except the body."

* * *

A/N - Did you enjoy? Please review but if you don't want to that's okay too. Likes and follows are just as important.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Sherlock or anything to do with it. The original characters and plot lines in this are mine though._

 _A/N: Why am I writing this? Because I love Lestrade. Unashamedly so enjoy. The fic is set post season 4, the boys are back on cases but Mary isn't dead because I love her and she deserved so much more._

* * *

"They've taken dad in for questioning." Maria Harkerstone said her hands wrapped around the tea cup in front of her. Maria had been dogged by unease for months now, feeling like she was being watched but putting it down to a series of mystery books she'd started. It wasn't unusual for the books she was reading to affect her mood, adventure making her want to run off and see the world. Mystery having her thinking like Miss Marple. Fantasy giving her empowering thoughts of wielding bows and arrows in the forest. Romance rekindling the want for some sort of love story, only to be brought crashing back to reality after unsuccessful dates.

"Why?" Lucy sounded disgusted, as though Maria had suggested something improper and Maria couldn't help smiling up at her friend. The lunch time rush in Belfry's had quieted down and Lucy had come to sit opposite Maria as she often did when it was just the two of them and the regulars.

"They've got to cover everything haven't they? There's only three of us with keys and Dad is one of them. He also doesn't have an alibi. Not one that counts anyway." Maria admitted, squeezing the cup a little tighter for some sort of comfort. The murder had left her shaken, uneasy. If she looked at the facts as Marple would, well, then it seemed Mrs Whistleworth had been killed elsewhere and brought to the Library afterwards. There was no way there should be so little blood from the blow to the back of the head that Maria had heard the detectives talking about. That meant it wasn't a crime of passion, it was careful and calculated and to Maria that was more scary than someone just losing their temper.

"Yeah but Dennis?" Lucy raised a brow. She'd known Maria and her dad for close to twenty years now. Maria and Lucy had met when they were seventeen at college. They'd kept in touch over time and ten years ago Maria and her father had taken over the library meaning they were even closer. Lucy was unmarried but she was never short of male attention. Maria envied her that, envied the confidence that Lucy had to text three different men trying to decide who she liked more. She envied the fact Lucy was confident, relaxed enough to just go with the flow. To not worry about things like shagging on a first date.

"They don't know him do they. They don't know he'd never do anything like that. At least they're getting it out of the way now." Maria said.

"That's going to bring all the crazy's in you know." Lucy gestured to the headline that blazed from the newspaper. The Body In The Library. It was clever of them to go with a Christie title. Maria hadn't read it all, she'd gotten about halfway through the article when it started talking about suspects and she'd given up. At least her dad wasn't on there. They were treating it like some murder mystery for the public to solve though which was worrying.

"Detective Lestrade did warn me about that. The press don't seem to have left the building since the news broke on Monday. I've been having to use the back entrance to avoid them, I was allowed back in to collect some things with a chaperone. Apparently they're still looking for a murder weapon. They're checking all the books." Maria closed her eyes feeling panic flutter in her chest.

"What in case someone's hidden it in one of them?" Lucy laughed.

"They've got to cover all bases. Lestrade's been apologetic though." Maria replied tilting her head slightly.

"Only because he fancies you." Lucy replied and Maria's gaze snapped onto Lucy. Defensive immediately.

"Don't start Lucy, not every man who's nice to someone fancies them. I'm sure he's married." Maria replied shaking her head. "Besides you've never even met him."

"Salt and pepper hair, pretty tasty, big brown eyes? He's in here a few times with the guy that runs around with Sherlock Holmes." Lucy replied.

"Well, that could be any number of people." Maria rolled her eyes slightly.

"Bingley assaulted him the other day when you broke another cup." Lucy said pointedly. Maria gave her a weary look that suggested Lucy needed to stop. "He's been in here a few times and I've seen him watching you. You'd have noticed too if you took your head out of a book for a minute."

"He's a detective he probably thinks I'm up to something." Maria replied pulling off a tiny bit of cake from her plate and feeding it to Bingley who was curled up at her feet.

"He probably wants to get up to something with you." Lucy snorted and Maria made to swat her but she ducked. "Maria the man's dishy and he's got the hots for you. Just call him round to your apartment and-"

"STOP!" Maria held her hands up and dropped her head. "Right there, that's enough."

It wasn't that Maria was prudish, she didn't mind a conversation about sex, she let her mind wander on occasion but Lucy was so forthright sometimes that it made Maria cringe. Besides that Detective Lestrade was attractive and Maria couldn't deal with blushing like a school girl when she saw him or panicking that he thought she fancied him. It wouldn't after all be the first time Lucy had been wrong.

"All I'm saying is handcuffs are a beautiful thing." Lucy winked at Maria standing up and heading over to serve a customer leaving Maria entirely alone with her thoughts, thoughts which wandered to Detective Lestrade.

He was an attractive man, there was something about his smile that made Maria's stomach flutter but at the same time it made her uneasy. How many people had he coaxed confessions out of with that smile. How many women had he handcuffed to beds with that smile? He had to be married. What if he wasn't though?

It didn't matter whether he was married or not, Maria chided herself. He didn't fancy her and besides she was sure there was some sort of rule against fraternising with a witness. Like doctor/patient confidentiality. Yes, that was it. Best then to not even consider what the man might look like first thing in a morning, which given the adorable mess of his hair when he was talking to her in the library would be a sight to behold. Best then not to think about how safe and at ease he made her feel. That was just because he was a police man. That was probably how he got a confession out of criminals, lured them into a false sense of security with his loveliness and then slapped the cuffs on. _Jesus_. Her mind needed to stop racing, damn Lucy for making that idea, that flash of attraction surface to the front of her head. Damn Lucy and her sexuality, damn Lucy and her ability to make Maria feel like a goddamn teenage girl again.

"Did you get your dad his present yet?" Lucy asked sitting back down opposite Maria and pulling her from thoughts of Detective Lestrade and his handcuffs. She fed Bingley a little more cake before she answered Lucy, composing her thoughts so she wouldn't have any kind of freudian slip and give Lucy the unspoken nod to try and play matchmaker.

"Yes, Milo found it for me. An aunt of his in New York had one in her loft it's an original print too but I got it at a discount because she'd forgotten it was there. You know how much he loves my dad though, he's really helped, apparently he's put a bunch of dad's artwork around the pub for the party tomorrow. He's said he'll keep the print in the cellar for me, I'm going to go around later and wrap it, in a manner of speaking." Maria replied with a smile. Dennis Harkerstone was an artist, he'd been creating graphic prints for companies since he was a teenager. He'd been part of advertising campaigns all over the world and helped to build a big business which he'd now semi-retired from. Living off his earnings and the pension. It was Maria's father who'd put up the rest of the money to keep the library open.

"Yeah when are him and Milo just going to y'know-" Lucy waggled her eyebrows and Maria made a face.

"I don't want to think about _that_ aspect of things but I do wish they'd just tell each other how they feel. Maybe tomorrow night will be the night? They've been dancing around it for years." Maria replied bringing the cup to her lips and draining it.

"Speaking of dancing around things." Lucy murmured before getting up again and moving to the counter. It was Lestrade and he looked harassed and tired.

"Coffee please, strong." He said eyeing the cake on the counter before letting his gaze stray to the rest of the cafe. Maria hissed at Bingley not to go over but the dog was having none of it and Maria saw Lucy making eyes at her from where she stood with her back to Lestrade.

"Bingley." Maria hissed but the dog was unfazed as he licked at Lestrade's hand who looked down at him and allowed a smile to break on his face, which remained as his gaze met Maria's. "I take it you're done with my dad?" She asked cheerfully.

"Just routine." Lestrade replied sitting at the counter. "You were right about Amber Rudderick she's in Jamaica surrounded by people so it wasn't her." He added.

"Can I reopen yet?" She asked, Lucy made a face at her from behind the counter and Maria tried to ignore whatever she was hinting at.

"One of the boys will drop the keys off later." Lestrade said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something, do you mind?" He asked wandering over to the table and taking the seat before she could object. She watched the fabric of his shirt pull tight against his chest as he sat down and felt her insides flutter.

"Anything I can do to help." Maria said as Bingley settled at their feet. She wanted to call him a traitor, being so inviting, so welcoming.

"You said she was a part of a book club. That she gossiped a lot in it. Do you have a list of people who were in it?" Lestrade asked.

"There's 12 of us, was 12 of us. 11 now. I can give you the list right now. Unless you need me to come down the station?" Maria hadn't meant anything suggestive but her mind was thrown back to Lucy's comments about the handcuffs and she started to cringe a little. Lestrade didn't seem to have picked up on it though.

"That would be brilliant. No motive and no suspects is not exactly a good thing for the investigation." He chuckled. "No murder weapon yet either." Maria watched him run fingers through his hair and she couldn't help wondering if it felt as soft as it looked.

"No I should think not. There were 12 of us; Me, Mrs Whistleworth, Stanley Timperley, Milo Davidson, Thomasina Sampson, Gary Sampson, Gary Talbot, The three Edie's – Smithers, Chapman and Brown, Mackenzie Readfir and Alexander Helsing." Maria counted them off on their fingers. "You don't think one of them could have-" Maria trailed off and Lestrade could see the cogs in her head starting to turn.

"We need to investigate everything and you mentioned something the other day about her liking to gossip, there could be a motive there." Lestrade replied, fingers running through his hair again exhaustedly. There was no way he was married, no one was taking care of him. Maria could see that up close, his tie was slightly crooked, his shirt had clearly been worn more than once and he looked like he needed a good hug. Lucy would have called her sexist for those thoughts but you could tell when someone was missing the touches of a partner, someone to point the little things out to them.

"Well-" Maria started and then stopped herself playing with the edge of her cup for a moment. "-if you want to get them all in one place, they're all going to be at my father's birthday party tomorrow evening. It's at Davidson's, the pub at the end of the road, and you're more than welcome to come and scope them out as long as you don't cause any trouble, or bring anyone in uniform." Maria rambled it all out in one quick go and she could see Lucy, thankfully had been distracted by a slightly gaunt looking young man at the counter. Maria had seen him in the library in the fantasy section a few times.

"Uh yeah, course, yeah that'd be-" Lestrade was surprised and excited all at once, she was asking him to the pub, of course it was purely for investigative purposes but maybe whilst he was there he could buy her a drink. "-that'd be great. No uniform." He finished. Maria smiled at him and Lestrade pushed his chest out stretching slightly with something akin to pride as he scratched the back of his head nervously and shot her a smile.

* * *

A/N - Did you enjoy? Please review!


End file.
